The instant invention concerns an orthopedic sandal which is provided with a device for the corrective treatment of hammer-toes.
Hammer-toes are defined to be partially-stiff toes where the basic joints of the toes are in an over-stretched position and the middle and end joints are in a bent position and are either partially or totally stiff. Previously the successful treatment of hammer-toes was only possible by means of surgery. One type of sandal, however, is known in the art in which a thin aluminum plate is placed from the top onto the stretch-contraction of the toes. An elastic rubber-band is guided around this plate and below the bottom surface of the sandal and is stretched. The stress force of this rubber-band should stretch the hammer-toes. However, when the pressure is heavy enough to effect the treatment, blood circulation is cut off. It is furthermore disadvantageous that at the moment of the main stress on the front portion of the foot, i.e., during walking, the pressure of the device is released.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sandal suitable for a successful corrective treatment of hammer-toes. Additionally, the sandal is suitable for intermittent treatment of this condition. It is a further object to effect simultaneously with the treatment of hammer-toes, a correcting of the conditions of so-called X-toe (Hallux Valgus) and splay foot.